SDF-1 Macross
The '''SDF-1 Macross is the titular transforming space-craft first featured in the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series, being the first of the super-dimension fortresses it spawned the many ships featured in the Macross franchise. Technology & Combat Characteristics Only includes specific characteristics to this vessel, see Macross Class for common characteristics The technology on this vessel was way beyond mankind's at the time of discovery. With the help of scientist's throughout the world they reversed engineered this Overtechnology. Armaments Weapons *OverTechnology Macross super-dimension-energy cannon with beam polarizing converging system (bow) x 1 *OverTechnology guided converging beam cannons x 8 *high speed 178 cm electro magnetic rail cannons x 4 *large automatic anti-ship missile launchers x many *various missile emplacements x many Mecha Variable *VF-1 Valkyrie x 212 (in February 2009, later replaced with VF-1 Super Valkyrie x 300+ by February 2010) Non-Variable *HWR-00-Mk II Monster *ADR-04-Mk X Defender Vehicles * QF-3000E Ghost x 120 Docked Craft *ARMD Class Space Carrier **ARMD-01 (Destroyed Februrary 7 2009) **ARMD-02 (Destroyed Februrary 7 2009) **ARMD-03 Enterprise **ARMD-04 **ARMD-05 AKAGI **ARMD-06 *CVS-101 Prometheus (as the first ARMD Space carriers were destroyed by the Zentradi, Captain Global decided to save the Prometheus that was floating in the orbit of pluto and turn it itno the left arm of the SDF-1) *SLV-111 Daedalus (Just as the Prometheus became the left arm, the Daedalus became the right arm of the SDF-1 Macross) Special Equipment & Features Docked Craft: 1 x CVS-101 Prometheus Class (docked port); 1 x SLV-111 Daedalus Class (docked starboard). History Warning, Spoilers Ahead! Supervision Army Usages Long before it reached earth, the the ship was a Gun Destroyer used by the Supervision Army, Protoculture and Zentradi that were brainwashed by the Protodevlin to fight the Stellar Republic. Centuries later, the Supervision army engages in conflict with Zentradi forces. 1999 The massive alien spaceship (but still by no means the largest of the Supervision army's ships), 1210 meters (3,970 feet) long, crashes onto an unsuspecting Earth in the year 1999, on an island in the Pacific Ocean, called South Ataria Island, located at the extreme end of the "Ogasawara Island chain". Inspection of the wreckage reveals that the spaceship was manned by giant aliens many times larger than humans and that their technology is centuries and probably millennia beyond that of Earth. The alien spaceship is revealed to be a war vessel. As a result of this, humanity realizes that there is a potential threat beyond Earth and some believe an international government should be established to unite the world against any hostile aliens. The crashed ship is rebuilt and a city, called Macross City, flourishes around it. During the reconstruction, the huge ship is given the hull classification "ASS-1"'' or "Alein Spaceship 0ne,"'' After compleletion the ship is reclassifed as the "SDF-1 Macross" or "Super Dimensional Fortress 1 Macross" 2008 N/a Space War 1 (2009 to 2012) In 2009, now manned entirely by humans, the ship is prepared for its maiden voyage to seek out alien cultures and promote peace - its initial goal being never to start a fight. Giant alien humanoids called the Zentradi suddenly arrive in the Solar System with a force of several hundred ships, looking for the spacecraft they have been tasked with taking back. The SDF-1 turns out to be "booby trapped" (pre-programmed to fire its main gun at the Zentradi when detected). The ship's crew are unable to stop it from firing, forcing the humans to engage in war with the alien invaders. After a failed attempt to take off using its alien gravity control systems, which tear through the ship's hull and leaves it to fall, the renovated alien spaceship takes off using Earth-made rocket thrusters. During the last battle, the Macross is the target of a kamikaze run by rogue Zentradi Captain Quamzin Kravshera). His assault does not completely destroy the Macross, but results in severe damage to the ship - including the loss of its main cannon and the Daedalus landing craft. The ship is repaired and refitted. returning to service as UN Spacy's headquarters. The missing Daedalus and remaining Prometheus carrier are replaced by a pair of ARMD-class carriers. The bridge crew also survive almost unscathed and Macross City remains a thriving metropolis. 2031 In the Do You Remember Love? Is a fictional movie macross universe movie that chronicles the events of Space War I, the SDF-1 was a female Zentradi (Meltandi) gun destroyer that crashes on Earth after being chased by the male Zentradi (as opposed to the original series where the SDF-1 was a Supervision army ship fighting male and female Zentradi alike). Since the Zentradi and the Meltlandi have already been at war for hundreds of thousands of years, its presence on Earth after being rebuilt cause the Zentradi fleet to destroy the world's surface as soon as it is discovered, some time before the beginning of the film. The SDF-1 Macross folds away from Earth just as the Zentradi attack and begins its journey back to the planet to investigate what happened.The events prior to the film are shown in new footage created for a videogame based on the film adaptation released in Japan in the late 1990s. The movie version SDF-1 ship also had ARMD-class space carriers attached to the main ship at the time it was built, as opposed to the TV series where the space carriers are supposed to join the ship in Earth's orbit. 2040 In 2040, the virtual idol AI Sharon Apple attains sentience, and during festivities marking the 30th anniversary the treaty between Earth and the Zentradi that ended Space War I. She hacks into the systems of the entire Earth defense network, which included the original SDF-1 Macross. During this incident, Sharon Apple causes Macross to briefly launch from the artificial lake that it has rested in since 2010. Furthermore, Sharon Apple uses its abilities and the SDF-1 Macross' communications facilities to attempt to control the minds of nearly everyone on Earth. However, UN Spacy pilots Isamu Alva Dyson and Guld Goa Bowman and civilian Myung Fang Lone are able to defuse the incident, destroying Sharon Apple in the process. 2059 In 2059, during a flight across the skies of Galia 4, Alto Saotome and Ranka Lee make an emergency landing and discovered the wreckage of a first-generation Macross-class ship designated as SDFN-04 Global, which belonged to the New U.N. Spacy 117th Large Scale Research Fleet. This ship closely resembles the Macross as it appeared in 2040 during the events of Macross Plus. This suggests the original Macross design was put into production at least 20 years previous of the Macross Frontier fleet's launch (as seen in episode 13, "Memory of Global"). A glimpse of Earth's Macross City appears, showing that the original SDF-1 Macross ship still sits in its center and continues to fulfill its assigned task of planetary defense. List of UN Squadrons 2009-2012 *Skull Squadron *Angelbird Squadron *Apollo Squadron List of Crew Members 2009-2012 *Bruno J. Global *Misa Hayase *Claudia LaSalle *Roy Focker *Hikaru Ichijo *Maistroff *Hayao Kakizaki *Maximilian Jenius *Millia Fallyna Jenius *Kim Kabirov *Shammy Milliome *Vanessa Laird Picture Gallery Macross-attack.jpg|The SDF-1 in Attack mode. SDF1 Cruiser-left.gif|The SDF-1 in Cruiser mode, viewed from the left. Macross-cruiser.jpg SDF1-Plus Cruiser.gif|The refit seen in Macross Plus in Cruiser mode. SDF-1 Macross.jpg SDF1-DYRL Cruiser.gif|The SDF-1 from Macross: Do You Remember Love? in cruiser mode. SDF1-DYRL Attack.gif|The SDF-1 from Macross: Do You Remember Love? in attack mode. Notes & Trivia Background Mechanical designer Kazutaka Miyatake of Studio Nue created the original SDF-1 design for the first Macross anime series. SDF ('S'uper 'D'imension 'F'ortress) is a reference to the ship being a maneuverable space fortress capable of space folds, or travelling in subspace for faster-than-light movement. The fictional ship has also appeared on many videogames set in the Macross universe. Even though Macross Plus disregarded the movie canon that Macross II followed, from then onwards, it is the DYRL design of the SDF-1 that is shown. It is one of the several elements from the movie that has made it into the official canon. References Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:Spacecraft Category:Variable Vehicles Macross Category:Macross II Mecha Category:Macross Plus Mecha Category:SDF Macross Category:Plus Category:Mecha & Vehicles Category:Locations Featured in SDF Macross Category:MII